Amor en Halloween
by Arii Kazami
Summary: Era el festival de halloween y al parecer Shindou tiene planeado algo,esta búscando a Kirino y lo ha citado en el aula, que le dirá? Mal summary mejor pasen y lean es un ShindouxKirino.


**Notas: por si se preguntan "que pex" con mis otros fics,no desesperen que a lo mejor me doy un tiempo y los actualizo ya que al fin acabó mi periodo de evaluaciones en la escuela y pues me dieron 2 días de "vacaciones" así que espero subir los nuevos capitulos mañana o el sábado.  
**

***Faltas de ortografía  
**

* * *

**AMOR EN HALLOWEEN**

**KIRINOXSHINDOU  
**

Kirino:

Era Halloween y para esas fechas se decidió organizar un festival en la escuela, habría concursos, también habría baile y muchas otras cosas.

El día del festival yo estaba cerca del gimnasio de la escuela junto con un par de amigos, nosotros íbamos haciendo cosplay, de pronto divisé a otros amigos que se acercaban, uno de ellos parecía emocionado y me llamó.

-oye te puedes tomar una foto conmigo?

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, al parecer mi amigo no me había reconocido con mi cosplay, digo tampoco iba muy arreglado, solo que llevaba puestos unos pupilentes rojos y una peluca castaña que tal vez eso fue lo que en cierta parte ocultó mi identidad.

Después de haber tomado la foto mis otros amigos que venían con él se acercaron.

-te pasas Shindou, de seguro la chica va a pensar que estas loco

-no, verdad que no amiga?- me dijo mirándome, yo solo negué

-vez, te lo dije

-jaja, y que no vas a buscar a Kirino?-dijo mi amiga

-am…pues…si…

-y que primo, al fin le vas a decir?

-pues…si

Yo estaba escuchando toda la plática de ellos y estaba enfadado porque ella siendo mi amiga le dio el apoyo a otra chica para que llegara a Shindou, estaba molesto de que en ese momento lo estuviera apoyando.

-oye amiga…- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-te…puedo pedir un favor?

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, quería escuchar su plan, después de todo yo también acaba de ingeniar uno.

-puedes traer este cartel y si ves a esta persona le puedes decir que si puede ir al *B-105?

Separé un poco mis labios queriendo pronunciar una respuesta y moviendo mi cabeza logré confundirlo mientras él había creído escuchar un "si" de mi parte.

Él se fue para el patio principal mientras que yo regresaba a mi bolita.

-oye él no te reconoció verdad?

-nop

-y que vas a hacer?

-tengo una idea

Mi plan fue que mi amiga Hana llamará a Shori y que la despegase un rato de su novio, que la llevara por detrás del gimnasio mientras yo me ocultaba, cuando escuché sus pasos con voz seria le dije...

-ya se que andas ayudando a Shindou a que se me declare, de alguna forma me he enterado

-Kirino…

-déjalo quieres, yo…veré si lo busco o no

-esta bien

Me sentía traicionado pero de verdad que ya no sabía que hacer.

-si lo buscarás?- me dijo mi amiga Hana

-eso creo

-suerte

Caminé del otro lado de modo de no encontrarme con Shori y atravesé el patio hasta llegar a la parte de los edificios, subí las escaleras del edificio B y llegando a la parte donde comenzaban los "100" me dirigí hasta el B-105 donde él me esperaría.

Me asomé por la pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta y lo vi de espaldas.

-Shindou…

-Kirino!?

-si, soy yo

-por qué no pasas?

-am, no…yo…así estoy bien

-am…yo…pues…

-ya se lo que quieres Shindou

-cómo?

-yo me enteré- dije mientras me había volteado y de repente sentí una mano que me jalaba para dentro del aula.

-tú…

-si, así es, dijiste todo y no fuiste capaz de reconocerme teniéndome enfrente

-yo…

-no importa ya...la verdad no te voy a negar que alguna vez me gustaste y yo te estuve esperando pero me enteré de que Shori ayudó a una chica para que pudiera declararte sus sentimientos hacía ti y yo me sentí traicionado.

-entonces tú…

-si, pero como te dije tú me gustabas ahora ya no

-yo creí que…

Pude distinguir un tono apagado en su voz, tal vez si fuí algo cruel al decirle de esa manera que ya no estaba interesado en él, así que caminé hacía la puerta dispuesto a marcharme y seguir sufriendo por él, en realidad le había mentido, yo seguía amándolo pero una parte de mi lo estaba negando todo el tiempo.

Shindou's POV

_Kirino…me duele saber que has dejado de sentir algo por mi, ahora yo estaba tan dispuesto a decirte todo lo que sentía por ti pero tal vez si fuí yo el tonto por no haberme dado cuenta de ello, realmente soy un estúpido._

FIN Shindou's POV

N/A:

Shindou miró hacía la gran ventana del salón que daba hacía el gimnasio en busca de consuelo y fue ahí cuando vio a Hana que sostenía unos carteles, letra por letra en los que se podía leer "_está mintiendo, él te ama"_ así que sin pensarlo caminó hasta donde se encontraba Kirino y lo tomó del brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

-ya no mientas

-no lo hago!

Shindou estaba desesperado, le partía el alma saber que Kirino le estaba mintiendo de esa manera así que ya sin poder frenar sus más ocultos deseos besó al peli rosado, fue un cálido y tierno beso.

Kirino por su parte sentía que ya no podía aguantar ni seguir mas tiempo con esa farsa y repentinamente sus orbes azules comenzaron a derramar unas lágrimas y poco a poco fue correspondiendo ese beso, ahora se sentía mal por haber mentido de esa manera pero a la vez estaba contento de ser correspondido por Shindou, así que abrazó muy fuerte a Shindou el cual pudo notarlo.

Shindou's POV

_Sí, estabas mintiendo, puedo sentirlo ahora por la manera en la que me abrazas…no te preocupes mas Kirino, porque…porque yo estoy aquí, por ti… y para ti…_

Fin Shindou's POV

-Shindou…

-te amo y no dejaré de hacerlo, por favor dame una oportunidad

-e…esta bien

-ven, vamos a arreglar tu maquillaje ya que se ha arruinado un poco

-si….

Kirino:

Ahora, de alguna manera me sentía aliviado de ya no tener que mentir y seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, fue cuando volteé hacía la ventana y vi a Hana en el césped con unas letras, ahí supe que gracias a ella ahora estaba con la persona que amaba.

Aquel día de Halloween fue perfecto ya no podía pedir nada mas ya que al fin había encontrado mi felicidad.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: primero que nada, perdón por poner esto hasta el final pero no quería poner un testamento(?) al principio.  
**

**-Shindou tiene un primo (yo lo inventé pero no le puse un nombre)  
**

**-el primo de Shindou tiene novia (Shori) y ella es amiga de Kirino  
**

**-Ambos novios saben que Shindou gusta de Kirino y Kirino de Shindou, digo...sino no le estarían apoyando moralmente  
**

**-*B-105: es un salón (me basé en la forma en que estan los salones de mi escuela xD)  
**

**Espero y les haya gustado y pues nos vemos en nuevas emisiones porque...oh si~ se vienen nuevos fics,próximamente revelaré un poco de información. Matta ne~~~  
**


End file.
